


Learn Your Lesson

by larryisloveokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Rimming, Slapping, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisloveokay/pseuds/larryisloveokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall makes the lads mad so they get revenge on him by punishing him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn Your Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> bondage, whipping,biting,dirty talk....the works lol hope you like.

“He ALWAYS does this,” Liam growled as he banged his fist on the table. “Every single fucking day I come home and there’s no fucking food in the house,” Zayn added throwing his hands in the air. All the boys were huddled around their kitchen table with the exception of Niall, who was sound asleep in his bed dreaming of God knows what.

Harry looked down at the table and shook his head as his stomach began to growl. Louis stood up from his seat slowly with an intense look on his face. “And that fucking wanker is in his fucking room sound asleep with not a care in the world. He doesn’t even fucking care! We should do something about this! He can’t get away with this. This is the fifth day in a row. I’m tired of coming to our flat every day preparing myself for a nice sandwich and coming home to a fucking empty fridge. I mean seriously who eats that much?” All the lads looked up to the oldest one and shook their heads in agreement. “But what do we do?” Liam asked with an intense stare at Louis. Louis looked up at the ceiling as he thought of some type of punishment.

Harry licked his lips timidly before he cleared his throat. All the boy’s eyes darted toward him. “Erm…we could fuck him straight.” All the boys looked at him to finish. “Not like we usually do when we’re all in those moods but like really punish him this time. Like tie him up, biting, spanking, the whole works ya know?” Zayn was the first to speak. “No, yeah, I like it. I’m in.” “Me too,” Louis and Liam said in unison. Harry smiled proudly at himself for coming up with the idea. Louis patted his boyfriend on the back before giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Nice plan babe.” Zayn wrapped his arm around Liam’s waist and pulled him in closer before he spoke. “So how are we going to do this? He’s asleep right now. Should we go in for the kill then?” Liam smirked at his boyfriend and planted a kiss on his lips. “I think that’s a great idea babe. Go to our room and get two pairs of handcuffs.” Zayn nodded and got up from to the table to walk to their bedroom. Liam looked over at Harry and Louis who were both smiling at him with one eye brow quirked up. Liam smiled shyly. “What?” Louis laughed lightly. “I didn’t know you had it in you Liam. Handcuffs?” Liam laughed as he brought his eyes down to the table. “Oi shut up.” All three boys laughed before Harry spoke up. “I’ll go get some lube, our whip and a blind fold.” Louis nodded and Harry made his way to the items. “I don’t even want to know when the hell you guys got a whip,” Liam said as he shook his head. Louis laughed. “Hasn’t even been used yet. Guess Niall is special.” Zayn and Harry came back to the kitchen table, placing the contents on it as the boys huddled back around.

“Okay so we all know Niall sleeps naked which makes this easier, thank God,” Harry said. “We can all go in their naked as well. Zayn, I’m thinking you can go in first and press soft kisses on him while putting the blindfold over his eyes so he thinks it’s just some type of fun. Then while you do that, me and Louis will be tying his arms up with the handcuffs and Liam, you can start him off by giving him a blow. Sound good to you guys?” All the boys shook their heads in approval and Harry clapped his hands together. “Great. Let’s do this.” All the boys began to undress themselves, all of them already semi hard at the thought of dominating cute little Niall. Once they were fully undressed, they grabbed the contents off the table and made their way to Niall’s room.

Zayn looked back at the boys who gave him a gesturing nod. The Bradford boy wrapped his hand around the door handle and turned slowly as he opened the door, making sure it didn’t creak. He cut on the light and stepped into the room with the boys following close behind. Niall was sound asleep and looked so fucking cute all the boys almost forgot why they were mad at him in the first place. Zayn almost felt guilty for having to do this until Liam gave him a soft shove with a stern look on his face. Zayn quickly got back into character and walked over to Niall’s sleeping body and knelt down. He smiled then licked his lips before planting a soft kiss on Niall’s lips as he put the blind fold over the blond boy’s eyes. Niall pulled his head back and groaned still clearly asleep. Zayn placed another kiss on Niall’s lips and licked up them trying to wake Niall up. He saw Niall’s lips part and took it as a cue that the boy was waking up. “Hey precious,” Zayn whispered at the boy as he placed another soft kiss on the boy’s lips. Niall kissed him back this time placing a hand around the darker boy’s neck. Niall pulled back and smiled. “Hey Zayn. Why am I blindfolded?” Just as he finished speaking Louis grabbed his hand and pulled it to one end of the bed causing Niall to gasp in un-expectation. “It’s just me Niall, it’s just Louis.” Harry grabbed his other hand causing Niall to whip his head in that direction. “And Harry.” Both Louis and Harry handcuffed the boy’s wrist to the headboard. “W-what’s going on? Zayn? Harry? Louis?” Niall said worriedly. Liam cleared his throat. “Erm and Liam.” Niall stayed silent. Louis looked around the room and saw no one was going to start first so he bit the bullet. He walked over to Harry and grabbed the whip from his hands and made his way slowly to Niall who looked a bit frightened from what he could tell.

“This is the fifth day in a row Niall,” Louis said cooly as he ran the whip up Niall’s thigh. The younger boy shivered at the touch before licking his lips. “Fifth day for what?” Big mistake.

SMACK

Niall yelped as he felt the whip sting his upper thigh. All of the boys watched on wide-eyed. “Don’t play coy with me Niall. Every night as me and the lads come home, there is never any food here. EVER.”

SMACK

Niall growled in slight pain and pleasure as he felt a new sting on his chest. He started growing slightly hard being dominated and hearing the tone in Louis’ voice. “Ugnnn I’m s-sorry guys. I just get really hungry an-“

SMACK

“I didn’t ask you to explain yourself Niall. Since we have had to be punished by starving, you will have to be punished in….other ways.” Louis looked over to Liam, who shook his head and made his way in-between the boy’s legs. Liam licked up Niall’s right thigh causing the boy to moan. Liam quickly bit down hard on the area causing Niall’s body to jump. “I didn’t ask you to moan. Now shut up.” Zayn watched on as his boyfriend became dominant and felt himself growing harder by the second. Liam licked a strip up Niall’s now hard shaft. He looked up at the boy to see him biting his lip hard trying to hold back the sounds dying to leave his mouth. Liam shot a quick glance at his boyfriend who was staring back at him. He winked at the boy before taking Niall in entirely. Niall let out a small groan despite biting his lip as he bucked his hips up. Liam kept his eyes on Zayn as he bobbed his head up and down slicking Niall up. Zayn watched on as he slowly stroked himself licking his lips. Harry looked at Louis for what to do next. Louis looked at Liam then looked at Zayn before putting his eyes back on Harry. Niall let out a loud moan unable to control himself as Liam deep throated him. Louis had the perfect idea.

“Harry, shut this lad up will ya?” Harry smirked at his boyfriend before going over to Niall. “N-no I’m sorry it just feels so good. Harry please.” “Shhhhhh Niall just take it.” Harry straddled himself over Niall’s face and aimed his throbbing cock toward those perfect lips. “Open up love.” Niall shook his head in disapproval and Louis slapped his chest again with the whip. As soon as Niall opened his mouth to let out a yelp Harry took his chance, slamming his cock inside Niall’s mouth. “Now suck.” Harry moved his hips back and forth feeling Niall’s tongue wrap around the tip of his head. “Yeahhhh suck that cock Niall. You hungry now? Huh? I’ll make sure I fill your mouth up real nice,” Harry taunted as he continued to move his hips back and forth. Louis threw the whip on the floor and bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend going in and out of the boy’s mouth.

Liam continued to move his head up and down, now palming at the base of the boy’s dick. Zayn and Louis looked at each for what to do next. They both shrugged and laughed silently at each other. Harry was moaning lowly as he continued to fuck Niall’s face, who was thrusting his hips up into Liam’s mouth as he moved his head back and forth to meet Harry’s thrusts. Louis and Zayn made eye contact again and nodded at each other. Zayn let go of his now fully hard erection and walked over to his boyfriend. He tapped him on the shoulder causing Liam to slowly pull off of Niall’s throbbing cock with a loud ‘pop’ noise. Niall continued to move his hips up and down begging for some type of contact since his couldn’t ask with his mouth. Liam stood up and licked his lips as he looked at Zayn.

“Fuck you looked so hot like that Liam,” Zayn growled. Liam trailed his eyes down Zayn’s body and smirked once he saw how hard he was. “Yeah I can tell you enjoyed it.” Both boys smiled at each other then quickly turned their heads toward the other three boys as they heard a loud strangled moan.

Louis was in-between Niall’s legs pumping at the younger boy’s leaking cock and Harry continued thrusting his hips into the blonde boy’s mouth. “Fuckkk Niall your mouth feels so good. Shiiiiit so warm and ugnnnn yeahhh you like it? Fuckfuckfuck I’m ‘bout to cum.” Liam walked over to Harry and grabbed the back of his neck, planting a hard, sloppy kiss on him. Harry moaned into the kiss biting the other boy’s bottom lip before cumming deep down Niall’s throat with a strangled moan. Niall tried to swallow all he could, choking a bit at how much Harry had just released. Harry was panting heavily into Liam’s mouth as he rocked himself slowly in and out of Niall’s. Liam let go of Harry’s neck and pulled back smiling at the boy in front of him who’s eyes were closed and face in a daze. Harry finally opened his eyes and got his composure, smiling back at Liam before looking down at Niall. He slowly pulled his now soft shaft from the boy’s mouth. Niall licked his lips. Harry patted the boy’s right cheek three times before getting off of him. “Good boy.”

Louis was still pumping at the boy’s cock causing him to let out small whimpers that sounded extremely strangled from his newly scratchy throat. “Pl-please. Guys I-I’m sorry.” Liam took the blindfold off Niall letting the boy see all of them for the first time. His eyes were completely blown and all the boys could tell from his fucked out face alone that he wasn’t really sorry.

“Oh you’re enjoying this are you?” Louis taunted as he began to pump Niall’s cock slower causing the boy to whine in disapproval. “You know what? We’re all going to fuck you, but you’re not going to get to cum. Do I make myself clear? Then maybe you won’t think this is so pleasurable.” Niall’s eyes went wide. “N-no please Louis I’m almost there. Please.” Louis let go of Niall’s cock and smirked at Niall’s pouts. He shot his eyes over at Harry. “Babe go get our ring will you?” Niall shook his head frantically as he moved his body up and down on the bed. “Guys! I-I’m sorry. Please don’t do this. I-I get it now okay?” Harry walked out the door to go get the other object. Zayn tapped Louis on the shoulder causing the older boy to move out the way as the Bradford boy ran his hand up Niall’s leg gently. “You see Niall, I don’t think you do. One day maybe, two days, ehhhh kind of pushing it. But five days Niall? Five?” Zayn ticked his mouth three times as he shook his head. “That’s unforgiveable. And you will learn to pay for your habits until you fix them.”

Harry walked back in the room and smirked at a horrified looking Niall. “Oh don’t look so scared love. You brought it on yourself.” Harry placed the cock ring on Niall despite the terrible fight Niall tried to put up. Needless to say there wasn’t much he could do with his hands cuffed to the bed. Harry cleared his throat before looking at the other boys. “I’m worn out from that blow. It’s all you mates.” Harry looked over to Louis. “Go first would you? I’ll be in the room.” Harry winked and walked out leaving Liam, Zayn and Louis staring at each other. Niall was groaning desperate to feel some type of touch from one of them, all of them, fuck he just needed something. Louis licked his lips before speaking. “I guess we’ll make this happen then.” The other two nodded and the oldest made his way between Niall’s legs lifting his legs up gently. Louis licked down the back of Niall’s thigh as he trailed his tongue closer to his hole. Louis took his tongue away and looked at the other two boys, who went on either side of him to hold up Niall’s legs. He brought his tongue back down and licked a strip up the blonde boy’s hole causing him to moan.

“Ugnnn please Lou, more…m-more please.” Louis used the tip of his tongue to circle around the entrance slowly teasing Niall much to his disapproval. “Mmmm so eager Niall. You want it huh?” Niall licked his lips as he looked down his body. “Y-yes please Lou I ju- AH fuckfuckfuck,” the younger boy chanted out as he felt the older boy’s hot tongue slide inside of him. He tried to bring his hips down lower but Zayn and Liam tightened their grip around his legs causing him to stay put. “Louis. Oh.my.god. shitshitshit yesss.” Louis pulled his head back to spit on the hole then quickly slipped two fingers in moving them in and out. Niall scrunched his face up in slight discomfort and slight pleasure as the older boy worked him loose. “So tight Niall,” Louis teased. “How long has it been? About two weeks? You’ve been wanting it haven’t you? Needed to do something that would get all of our attention? Guess it worked didn’t it?” Niall moaned out as he bit his bottom lip, trying to push down on the fingers as much as he could. “Fuck Lou, Li, Zaynie…p-please someone…j-just ugnnn please it’s too much. Take the ring off p-please.” Louis moved his fingers in faster beginning to scissor the boy, “Uh uh uh babe. You’ve got to learn. I’m sure you’ll never leave us hungry again after this.” Niall let out a whimper causing Zayn to kiss on the boy’s thigh. “Shhhh precious. You’ll be alright.” Niall looked at Zayn then over at Liam who winked at him. The boy closed his eyes tight and threw his head back into the pillow. “Louis. J-just fuck me dammit just do it.” Louis laughed lightly and slowly pulled his fingers out. He looked over at Liam. “Grab the lube for me yeah?” The brown haired boy let go of Niall’s leg to get the lube from the ground and handed it to Louis. Zayn let go of the other leg so Louis would have something to hold on to while lining up. The older boy squeezed a generous amount in his hand and slicked himself up nicely before tossing the bottle back on the ground. He grabbed onto Niall’s legs and lined himself up, pressing gently against the hole.

“C’mon Louis. Stop fucking around,” Niall growled, now getting impatient and half uncomfortable because of the ring. Louis bit his bottom lip as he gripped on Niall’s thighs and pushed the head of his cock in slowly causing both boys to let out a moan. “Fuckkkk yesss so tight Niall. Shit,” Louis moaned out as he continued to push forward, not stopping until he was fully inside. Niall squeezed his eyes shut sucking his lips inside his mouth. Zayn and Liam went to either side of the boy and brought their lips down, kissing up the boy’s body stopping as they each got to a nipple. Each boy began trailing their tongues around the nipples causing Niall to let out an animalistic moan. “ugnnnn okay Lou move. Fucking move.” Louis pulled back his hips slowly only to thrust forward quickly causing Niall to let out another loud moan. “yesss like that fuckfuckfuck.” Louis continued to move in and out of the boy while the other two used their skilled tongues to leave bite marks and love bites up and down the boy’s chest. Louis’ thrust began to become erratic as he felt the heat in his stomach building up. “Shit Niall. Jesus fucking Christ you feel so good. Ugnnnn gonna fill you up real nice. Ahh ahhhh ahhhhh fu-uck it’s coming.” Louis sped up his pace, moaning the boy’s name out loudly as he squirted his seed deep inside.” Niall moaned in appreciation of feeling himself being filled up as he rocked his hips to the rhythm of Louis’ slow strokes. Liam and Zayn pulled back watching Louis move slower and slower as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

Once the older boy’s high had ceased, he pulled out of Niall, causing the boy to groan at the emptiness. Louis huffed then bent over to grab his whip, lube bottle and the blindfold; not even caring to clean himself off. “He’s all yours boys,” the oldest boy said before making his way to the door. “I have other business to attend to in the other room so if you’ll excuse me.” And with that Louis was out the door, shutting it behind him.

Liam and Zayn looked over to the boy on the bed who was staring at them with begging eyes. “Pl-please guys. I’ve learned okay. I-it hurts. It’s t-too much. Please I won’t do it again.” Both boys looked at each other before Liam huffed, walking over to Niall and removing the ring. “You’re lucky we love you Ni.” Niall let out a sigh in relief feeling like he could bust any moment. “And the handcuffs?” Zayn was having none of that. “Oh no no no those stay on. You’re not getting off that easy.” Zayn went in-between Niall’s legs and stuck a finger inside, feeling how wet and loose he was. Niall moaned biting his bottom lip. Doesn’t seem you need any more prepping that’s for sure.” He pulled his finger out and looked over at Liam. “Come here love.” Liam walked over to his boyfriend, stopping just in front of him. “I want you to feel how wet Louis got Ni for me and I want you to prep yourself for him.” Liam moaned lowly and licked his lips as he turned his head toward Niall. Niall was staring back licking his lips in anticipation. Liam kept his eyes on the boy as he slid two fingers inside of him, feeling just how wet he was. “fuckkk Louis did a nice job on you didn’t he?” Niall shook his head up and down as he pushed his arse down to meet Liam’s fingers. Liam pulled out slowly before leaning over the bed and whipping his hand behind his body to reach for his hole. He made sure his arse was right in front of his boyfriend’s face as he slowly pushed one of the fingers inside. Zayn bit his bottom lip as he watched his boyfriend’s finger move in and out of himself. Niall let out a groan from not being noticed. Zayn flicked his eyes over to the boy. “You need a chance to calm down a bit. You’ll be pleased soon Niall. Until then just shut up yeah?” Niall whimpered but Zayn chose to ignore it and fixed his eyes back on his boyfriend who now had two fingers moving inside of him. “Fuck Li look so hot. Open yourself up nice and good for him. Let me see how lose it gets baby.” Liam moaned softly as he tilted his head back, moving his fingers in and out a little faster. Zayn began to palm himself lazily as he watched his boyfriend opening up. He bent over and spit near his boyfriend’s hole causing more lubrication for the other lad. Liam moaned and took his fingers outs spreading the added lubrication around before plunging his fingers back in.

“Fuckkk,” Zayn moaned out as he pumped himself a bit quicker keeping his eyes on Liam’s arse. Liam moaned a bit louder as he barely grazed his prostate with the tips of his fingers. He moved his fingers in and out a bit quicker causing Zayn to pump at himself a little faster. Niall groaned as he grew irritated at the lack of affection he was getting. Zayn looked back over at the desperate boy. “Alright Niall. I think you’re ready for it.” Zayn used his thumb to spread his precum over the head of his dick before letting go of it and making his way back between Niall’s legs. Liam slowly pulled out of himself and scooted over so he could straddle Niall. As Zayn began to line himself up, Liam placed his hands on Niall’s chest to situate himself as well. He placed his arse right over Niall’s throbbing cock and started to sink down slowly. Zayn began to push into Niall just as slow causing all three boys to moan. “Shiiit you just let me slip right in there didn’t you Niall?” “AHHHH Fuckk Li you’re so tight.” “ugnnn Niall that’s it, fill me up.” Liam continued to sink down until he was all the way seated. Zayn was already moving into a rhythm making Niall pant out loud moans. Once Liam was situated, he began lifting himself up and down slowly. Niall was pulling at the cuffs, trying to grab a hold of the boy on top of him but was obviously unable to do so. “ahhhhh fuckkk ugnnnn shiiiit yes Liam. Zayn, uh uh uhhhh mhmmmm.” Zayn was moaning loudly as he continued to rock his hips back and forth into the boy. Liam began moving faster and harder, feeling Niall hit his prostate every time he slammed down. “Ni-all fuck fuck fuck yesss ugnnnnn.” Zayn bit his lip as he continued to move in and out, eyes focused on Liam riding the other boy. “Yeahhhh ride that shit Li, damn you look so fucking hot like that. Feel good Niall? Huh?” Niall growled out as he moved his hips up and down and back and forth. “Fuck yeah. Ugnnn harder Zayn, harder. And L-Li ugnnnn shit shit shit. T-t-touch yourself for me.” Liam moaned louder as he bounced up and down, removing one of his hands from the boy’s chest and began pumping himself.

Zayn gripped onto the sheets as he dug deeper, hitting Niall’s prostate with every thrust. “AHHHHH FUCK ZAYN right there! G-god right fucking there ugnnnnn. Fuckkkk not going to make it.” Zayn growled out loud and continued to pound into the boy feeling his own heat building. Having Liam’s tight hole wrapped around him and Zayn pounding into him had Niall going over the edge. He couldn’t take it anymore. With a loud moan, the boy released his seed, cumming deep inside the boy above him.

Seeing the cum drip from his boyfriend’s hole as he continued to move up and down had Zayn coming undone inside of Niall within seconds. Both Zayn and Niall panted heavily as Liam bounced faster, moving his hand with intense quickness. Hearing both boys moan so deliciously and feeling Niall dripping from inside him had Liam squirting all over his hand and the boy’s chest with one last moan of Niall’s name. Both Zayn and Liam rocked slowly as all three boys tried to gain control of their breathing. Once settled down, Zayn pulled out and Liam lifted up, causing Niall to groan at the sudden emptiness. Zayn walked over to Niall’s closet and got a small towel to clean himself off. He tossed the towel over to Liam once he was through and walked over to Niall who looked completely fucked out. He undid both sets of handcuffs, much to Niall’s great relief. “Thank the lord. My fucking wrists were on fire Zayn!” Liam laughed. “Well if you weren’t trying to grab a hold of me so much you might not have hurt yourself.” Niall shot him a glare before the boy threw the towel at his face. “Clean yourself up.” Zayn walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his waist. They both smiled at each other before looking over at Niall. “Next time you want to eat the whole fucking fridge, fill it back up you twat. The next punishment might not be so enjoyable,” Liam said with a glare. “Clean the ring and give it back to Louis and Harry later.”

Niall scoffed. “I should burn that thing. Piece of shit had me miserable.” Zayn and Liam laughed. “Like we said, the next punishment might not be so enjoyable. Goodnight Niall.” Liam cut off the light and with that both boys were out the door, leaving Niall alone. He finished cleaning himself off in the dark before throwing the towel on the floor and leaning his head back on his pillow. He bit his lip and laughed quietly to himself. He wouldn’t leave the fridge empty again but he really needed to find another way to piss them all off because damn, he really wanted another experience like that.


End file.
